Good Intentions
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: One night Gibbs has a knock at the door, a baby has been left on his door step, a letter with the baby tells him he is the father and that the baby girl has been left with him with good intentions, but who is the baby's mother? Can he find her and change her mind? Set after season 5, major Jibbs with a jibblett or Gibblett whatever you wanna call it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after season 5 so Jenny is 'Dead'.**

Good intentions 

Gibbs stood alone in his basement, sanding his boat in silence, enjoying the quietness, the hypnotic rhythm of his hands moving back and forth over the wood.

The only other sound was the pitter patters of the rain outside, getting louder and louder so the rain getting faster and faster, he was glad he had a roof over his head, sheltering him from the rain.

That was the only other sound, he thought with an almost sad chuckle, he was alone, had been for years, he missed the sound of other people in the house, having other people to look after and to be looked after by.

He stopped sanding and went over to his work bench and picked up the bottle of bourbon, picking it up and taking a generous swig, he wiped his hand across his mouth, grimacing at the heat that stung his throat as he swallowed the liquid.

Bourbon had so many memories for him, memories of trying to get his past wives to drink some yet not one of them gave in, memories of Shannon saving up and buying him the best bottle she could get for her money, his memories finally came to Jenny, now she had given in, she had taken one sip and never gone back.

He missed her, he found it hard to remember that she was gone, that he couldn't just get into his car and drive to her house and sit and talk, laugh, tell her that even after all these years he loved her, even after all the awkward moments, kisses never spoken about again or even the one night stand they had had, when they were drunk a couple of months before she died and never had they spoken about that, he'd thought it would have been a turning point for them but no, when he'd woken up she given him a sad smile before getting dressed and leaving without a word.

Well that was all the past now, she was gone, he would never ever be able to get another chance to tell her everything, so he must well try to move on, even though it was pretty hard.

He was about to resume sanding his boat, when he heard a knock at the door, groaning he looked over at the dusty clock in the corner of the room, to find that it was nine a clock, who would be knocking now.

So Gibbs walked as fast as he could up the stairs into the hall and opened the front door, looking out onto the dark rainy street he saw nothing, no person could be seen just the sound of traffic in the distance and rain, the street lamps dimly lighting the road.

Gibbs put it down to just some punks, pulling some sort of prank so he went to shut his front door.

Just as he was about to shut it, he heard a baby crying, he looked around on his front garden and down the street but once again saw nothing, then the crying came again, he then looked down to his feet.

He was shocked the find a basket, and nestled under thick blankets was a baby, it didn't look more than ten weeks old, he looked up once again, looking around for a sign of the person that had dropped them here, no one.

Gibbs then scooped up the baby in the basket, and brought them inside, they were still warm, meaning they hadn't been out in the cold long.

He took the baby into his barely used living room and set the basked down then took the baby carefully out.

The baby was beautiful, big green eyes, dark brown, almost red hair, pale skin, their little fists waving in the air, who would wont to give away such a precious gift? He thought.

Then he began to pull some of the blankets away, to see if he could figure out more about the little child, as he did so, he found a piece of paper.

Carefully balancing the baby in one arm, he picked up the paper and opened it and began to read the printed letter.

_Dear Jethro_

_I'm not going to say I'm sorry for doing this, I know how you feel about them and to honest, I'm not that sorry, I'm doing this with good, the best intentions._

_This is your daughter….our daughter, her name is Jade, I named her after the colour of her eyes. She is ten weeks old._

_I believe that giving her to you would give her the best chance in life and as her mother, I still love her, so I have to let her be with you, I don't think the life I have or am going to have is right for her._

_I know you'll be an amazing father, that you will love her, look after her, keep her safe, and let the team help you, you will all be the family she needs, the support and attention, I cannot give her, as much as I want to,_

_I love you both, please believe that_

Gibbs closed the letter, and closed his eyes for a moment letting it all sink in, he had a daughter, he opened his eyes and he looked at her, Jade, her name was Jade, she was beautiful.

But who was her mother? He began to rack his brain, who, who had he even slept with long ago enough to have conceived the little girl , who would know so much about him and his team.

Only one named answered all of those questions, Jenny… But she was dead…. Or was she?

TBC….

**Do you guys like, it just sort of came to me, I know I have like a million stories on the go at the moment but I don't care.**

**Please review if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, it means a lot, I'm so glad you all liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jade.**

Chapter 2

Gibbs woke the next morning to the sound of a baby crying, he got out of the double bed as quickly as he could and padded over to the basinet that he'd gotten out of the loft last night, one that had been Kelly's but now was going to be Jades.

"Hey baby, it's ok, Daddy's here" Gibbs told her in a soothing manor, it still sounded weird to him, he was a father again, he had a beautiful baby daughter, who looked exactly like her mother.

He needed to fine her, and he could do that with Abby's help, he just hopped that he could find her and change her mind.

"You hungry?" Gibbs asked the baby in his arms, who just kept on crying, "Ok, let's see what I have" Gibbs hopped that he had milk or something that he could warm up as he hadn't had time to go to the store and get formula or anything.

He carefully carried Jade down the stairs and into the kitchen where he carried her in one arm and opened the fridge with the other hand, he looked at what he had, which wasn't much, at least there was a bottle of milk, he looked at the date and then opened and smelt it, it was in date.

So Gibbs put Jade down, then went over to the stove and got out a pan and began to heat the milk gently.

Once it was warm enough he managed to find an old baby bottle in a box in the loft and then sat down and began to feed Jade.

Moments later Jade pushed the bottle away, indicating that she was full, so Gibbs went back upstairs and put her down for a quick nap while he went and showered and got ready to take her to NCIS.

An hour later Gibbs walked into the NCIS headquarters with Jade in Kelly's old baby carrier, he ignored all of the stares and strange looks he got from all the other people, he really didn't care what they were thinking to saying about him having Jade with him.

When he stepped into the elevator he hit the button for Ducky's, he needed to make sure that nothing was wrong with Jade, he wanted to make sure she was perfectly healthy.

Ducky sat silently at his desk going over some paperwork when he heard the autopsy door behind him open with a swoosh.

"Mr Palmer your early" Ducky commented, not bothering to look round to see who it actually was.

"Do I look like Palmer, Duck?" Gibbs asked making his friend jump a little before turning around.

When the ME did his eyes went wide, Gibbs couldn't have hid another wife or girlfriend from him, let alone a pregnant one "What do we have here?" he asked motioning to the baby in the carrier.

"This is Jade" Gibbs told him "My daughter" he lifted up the baby carrier for Ducky to be able to see Jade.

"You're daughter….How ?" Ducky asked, for once stumbling with his words.

"She was left on my door step last night, with a letter saying that I was her father" Gibbs explained.

"Who's her mother?" Ducky asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have an idea who…" Gibbs began "Jenny" he told Ducky.

The ME thought Gibbs was losing his mind, was it all part of the grieving for the women he had loved and lost "Jethro…." Ducky told him sternly.

Gibbs knew exactly what the ME was getting at "Look at her hair, nose, eyes" he told him.

Ducky relented and looked at the baby girls hair and nose, yes they were very similar to the redhead that had been a close friend to him, then the little girls eyes fluttered open and they were what sealed the deal, they were very much Jenny's eyes a unique shade of green, a friendly, innocent, familiar green.

"Well, I ugh… but how, Jennifer's dead?" He asked Gibbs.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulder "Did you ever see her body duck?" he asked the ME.

"I couldn't bring myself to Jethro" Ducky replied to Gibbs and he completely understood as he himself hadn't had the strength to open the body bag. "So you think she's alive" Ducky continued.

Gibbs just nodded slowly before Jade started fussing "Hey sweetie, it's ok Daddy's here" he told her, lifting her out of the baby carrier and began to rock her gently in his arms "Duck, could you just look her over to make sure she'd ok?" he asked.

"Of course" Ducky nodded before taking Jade from Gibbs, handling his segregate granddaughter with as much care as he could.

Half an hour later Ducky had done all his tests and had taken a DNA sample for Abby to test "She's very healthy Jethro, as you've said she's about ten weeks old or so" Ducky told her.

"I'm gunna go see Abby" Gibbs told him and Ducky nodded.

Five minutes later her walked into Abby's lab, Jade happily in his arms "Gibbs" Abby spun around to face him and stopped upon seeing the baby, "You've got a baby" she told him.

"It's a long story but she's my daughter, her names Jade" he told the happy Goth.

"How?" she asked him "Who's her mother?" she asked him.

"I have an idea who Abs, but I want you to do a DNA test to make sure" Gibbs explained giving her the DNA Ducky had taken.

"Ok" Abby nodded at him, she'd learnt after years of working with Gibbs that she should just trust him and not ask many questions.

Moments later Tony, Ziva and Tim walked into Abby's lab, "Hey boss, we were looking for you" The Italian told him with his ever cheery smile.

Gibbs nodded to them "I need you three to do a favour for me" he told them.

"Sure" Tim said while the other two nodded as well.

"Can you guys go the store and get me stuff for Jade" he motioned to the baby in his arms.

They all wanted to ask where the hell the baby had gone but all knew better and that they could grill Abby and Ducky later about it.

"Of course" Ziva nodded before dragging a shocked Tony after her out of the lab and Tim followed shortly behind.

Gibbs let Abby hold Jade while the computer began to go analyse the DNA "She's beautiful Gibbs" she told him "Not surprised she's a redhead" Abby giggle knowing Gibbs' track record, which only made him shake his head at her.

All of a sudden she got a bleep, she turned to Gibbs and carefully gave Jade back to her father, he held her close, wanting to know what the beep was going to say.

Abby then began typing away "her name is Jade Carolyn Gibbs" she smiled at him "Born on the 28th march at two in the morning at the Royal London hospital, her father is Leroy Jethro Gibbs US citizen and mother..." Abby paused and turned to Gibbs "Her mother is Jennifer Shepard" he said her eyes watery.

Gibbs nodded "I thought so" he mumbled more to himself but Abby heard as well.

"But she's dead" she told him, her voice shaky.

"Obviously not" he told her, "The Royal London hospital aye" he nodded "Looks like I need to take a trip to England" he said, hoping that the redhead would be there.

TBC…

**I chose London instead of Paris for a number of reasons:**

**1, I can write it better as I actually live outside London and have been there many times rather than Paris where I have never been.**

**2, it's something different.**

**3, Jibbs did go to London but they never mention it.**

**OK another thing I really, really need your guys opinion, would Gibbs take Jade to London with him? please PM me or leave it in your review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Abby still couldn't believe that Jenny was alive, that she had lied to them all, that she had hurt Gibbs so much, she had faked her death and had his baby without telling him, then left the beautiful baby girl on his door step, she couldn't believe the Jenny that they had all loved and known would do such a thing.

"You ok Abs?" Tim asked coming up behind the Goth, she having been staring at Jade's birth certificate since Gibbs had the lab, in full mission mode.

"Yeah" Abby nodded "It's just a lot to take in you know, this morning you find out Gibbs is a father, then you find out the Jenny is alive and had Gibbs' baby" she told him "Where is he anyway?" she asked Tim.

"I think he went up to talk to Vance, Tony and Ziva have gone to Gibbs' to drop off all the supplies" Tim explained, "Why don't we go get a caf-pow?" he suggested trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah" Abby nodded slowly before turning off her computer and then turning to Tim and smiling at him, trying to get back to her perky personality before walking with him out of the lab.

Meanwhile…

Ignoring the odd looks from everyone Gibbs carefully carried Jade up the stairs to Vance's office, he had a lot of questions that needed answers.

"What can I do fo…." Vance began when Gibbs barged into his office, but stopped when he saw him holding a baby in his arms, "Who…When…." He stumbled with his words.

Gibbs smiled before holding the little girl more securely "She's my daughter, her names Jade" Gibbs told him proudly.

"Who's her mother?" Vance asked.

"Jenny Shepard" Gibbs told him and noticed how he didn't seem too surprised "But you already know that don't you?" Gibbs asked him "Where is she Leon?"

"I don't know" Vance answered honestly.

Anger grew inside Gibbs "How can you not know where she is?" he asked him.

"After the shoot out, she was put in witness protection for her own good and Jade's…" Vance began but Gibbs cut him off.

"You knew about Jade?" he asked. Vance bobbed his head in a sort of nod, "You knew I was her father?" he asked again.

"No, but it wasn't hard to figure out" Vance explained "Just before Jade was due to be born, she went off the radar, she missed her check in's I have no idea where she is or what she's doing" he told him.

"Where was she last?" Gibbs asked.

"We set up everything in London, if she knows what's good for her she'll still be there" he explained.

Gibbs nodded "What was her undercover alias?" he asked

"Jenna Sullivan" Vance told him.

"I'm going to London" Gibbs told him "I'm taking DiNozzo and David with me" he continued.

"Gibbs you can't" Vance told him "It would jeopardize everything and your needed here"

"I don't care" Gibbs told him "I'm going to get her" he told his boss before turning around and walking out of the office, he then pulled out his phone and dialled Abby's number "I need you to sort out Jade's passport stuff and get us on the first flight to London, I'm taking DiNozzo and David with me, I need you and McGee here" he told her before even letting her speak.

"Ay ay captain" Abby replied before putting the phone down.

Gibbs then carefully walked down the stairs and to the elevator, once inside he hit the button for the car park.

The ride down was a while, Jade started fussing in her father's arms, he lifted her so she was facing him, he smiled at her, her big green eyes met his blue, she really was pretty, he leant down and kissed her on the forehead, he reminded him so much of Jenny and it wasn't just the eyes and the hair, it was just something about her.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll find Mummy, if it kills me" he mumbled, holding her tight and taking in her sweet, baby smell, she was already so precious to him, he already felt like her father, even though he had only been for less than twenty four hours.

Half an hour later, he pulled up outside his house, he looked over to the passenger side to find Jade having a nap, he tried to not wake her up as he got out of the car and shut the door softly.

He then walked around the other side and carefully lifted her out of the car and shut the door before walking to the front door where he found empty boxes of baby equipment, like a crib, baby carrier, mat, a mobile and others.

"Hey boss" Tony smiled at Gibbs not realising that Jade was asleep in his arms.

In minutes the baby girl started crying, she definitely had Jenny's lungs Gibbs thought with a smile.

"Nice one Tony" Ziva snorted at the Italian as she joined them in the hall.

Gibbs began to bob Jade up and down while running a hand up and down her back, trying to sooth her as much as he could "Shhhh" he mumbled into her ear and slowly her cry's began to weaken.

His phone then began to vibrate in his pocket, Tony offered to take Jade for him while Gibbs answered it and he did so reluctantly. "Gibbs" he answered "Yeah, that's great Abs, put a caf-pow on my tab" he told her before putting the phone down.

He then turned to face Tony and Ziva "Meet me at the airport tomorrow at 0600, your coming with me to London" he told them.

"Why?" Tony asked earning him a glare from Ziva.

"To find Jade's mother" Gibbs told them, both of them wanting to ask him a question, so he answered it "Jenny" he told them.

"But…" Tony began but Gibbs cut him off.

"I'll explain on the plane, just go home, pack and meet me ready for tomorrow" he told them.

Both Tony and Ziva nodded at him "See you tomorrow Gibbs" Ziva told him before leaving.

Tony carefully handed Jade back to her father before following Ziva out of the door.

Now alone with Jade Gibbs looked down at his little girl "We'll find mummy soon, I promise, then we'll be a family" he pressed a kiss to her head before going up to her new room to put her down in her brand new crib, he put her mobile on hoping that I would sooth her.

Gibbs then headed to his own bedroom and began to pack, he just hopped that when he found Jenny she would actually listen to him. Well there was only one way to find out…

TBC…

**Please review, all your response so far has been amazing I hope it continues.**

**Where/ how do you want Jenny to be found?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to give a quick shout out to my sister RUMad for helping me with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jade.**

Chapter 4

Gibbs was so proud of Jade for not crying or making a fuss for the majority of the seven and a half hour flight, the same unfortunately couldn't be said for the other two people keeping him company, Tony and Ziva had been bickering for most of the way until Gibbs slapped them on the back of the head.

Once they had got their luggage and managed to fight their way through the busy crowed, the three adults and the baby stood outside Heathrow airport for a moment to catch their breath a figure out what to do. "Where we going now boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs made sure Jade was ok in her buggy.

"We get on a train to London" Gibbs told them before slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder and then pushed the buggy towards the train station aware that his agents were following.

Later that after-noon they'd finally made it through the hustle and bustle of the mid-week London city to their hotel. "You two in there, I'll take the sofa" Gibbs told them pointing to the bedroom as he stood in the small living area of their small hotel room.

Ziva and Tony both opened their mouths to protests but after the glare that Gibbs had sent them they decided that their words of protests just weren't worth it so they went into the bedroom and started to unpack and make themselves comfortable.

Half an hour later they walked back into the living area to find Gibbs sitting on the edge of the sofa rocking baby Jade back and forth in his arms and her eyes slowly drooping until she fell asleep contently.

They continued to watch as Gibbs pressed a kiss to Jade's forehead and put her carefully into her baby chair which she would use as a bed for the time being.

Gibbs noticed his two team members and put a finger to his lips to tell them to be quite as not to wake the sleeping angel he'd just got to sleep, then he led them to the kitchen area where they could talk.

"What is the plan, how are we going to find Jenny?" Ziva asked Gibbs.

The older man smiled "I'll find her, you guys stay here, look after Jade" he told them.

"But…what if you need back up?" Tony asked him.

"I won't" Gibbs assured the younger man.

"How will you find her?" Ziva asked him, she knew she would most likely be able to find Jenny before Gibbs could.

Gibbs just tapped his nose, "I'm going out, I'll be back later, if you need me I'm on my cell" he told them grabbing his jacket and slipping it on.

Just as he was about to walk out the door Gibbs turned to Tony and Ziva "Guard her with your life" he told them.

"Of course" Ziva gave him a small nod. She was surprised at how fast Gibbs had slipped into the parental roll, but then this was the second time he was a father and Ziva was pretty sure he wouldn't let anything happen to this daughter and she would try her best to help him in that way.

An hour later Gibbs found himself knocking on the door of 'Jenna Sullivan's' apartment having followed a delivery man in and found the address from the file he'd gotten Abby to sneak from Vance's office when he wasn't looking then photo copy and give him the photo copy version.

He knocked once and waited for a moment and heard nothing, he knocked again a little louder and still nothing. "She's not there"

Gibbs turned to find and elderly women headed to the apartment next door, he gave her a questioning look so the women continued to talking "She was pregnant, about to burst at any moment, the last I heard of her she went to the hospital, hasn't been back since, that was about ten weeks ago" the women told him, her cockney accent prominent.

"Any idea where she is now?" Gibbs asked her.

The women shrugged her shoulders "You should check the caff round the corner, I saw her in there often"

"Thank you" Gibbs told her before making his way back down the stairs to find the café.

The women nodded before turning back to her front door.

Meanwhile…

Jade had woken up crying and for the past fifteen minutes Tony and Ziva couldn't find a way to make her stop.

"Come on little baby, it's time to stoppp cryiiing" the Italian sang as he rocked the baby back and forth, but yet Jade was still crying.

Ziva came round the corner with a bottle to feed her "I'll take her" Ziva slipped Jade from Tony's arms to her own and began to feed Jade who became quite as she drank/ate a little from the bottle before moving it away and began crying again.

"Ooo" Ziva tried like Tony to rock her back and forth but it didn't work so decided put Jade back in her baby carrier thinking that maybe she needed a nap.

"Maybe we should call Gibbs?" Tony suggested to the Israeli.

"No Tony" she told "We don't know what he's doing" she added as she looked down at the baby in the carrier and Tony did too.

"Or who" he almost laughed to himself before feeling a sharp pain at the back of his head "Hey" Tony yelled at Ziva who'd just Gibbs slapped him.

Just as Ziva was about to respond the soft sound of a baby's laugh braked through the awkward silence, Ziva then slapped Tony on the back of the head again making Jade laugh once more, at least they had found something that stopped the crying.

…

Gibbs walked a little way down the street he found a nice looking café, he presumed it was the one the women had been talking about.

He opened the door making the bell ring, he felt a million eyes on him, he tried to shake the feeling off and walk over to the counter to speak to a young man who was standing behind it.

"Can I help you?" the man asked turning to Gibbs.

"I'm looking for someone I was wondering if you could help me?" Gibbs asked him, the man nodded for Gibbs to continue, so Gibbs pulled out a photo of Jenny "Have you seen her?" he asked.

"Yeah" the young man nodded "She came in here a lot when she was pregnant, used to just sit and think, but she went away ten weeks ago but came back in last Friday, no longer pregnant" he told him.

"If she comes back would you call me?" Gibbs asked shoving his card across the counter.

"Yeah sure" The man nodded to Gibbs before turning back to his other customers.

Gibbs then walked out of the coffee shop "Where are you Jen?" he asked himself, never been so determined to find someone in his life.

TBC…

**Any suggestions of fun things that could happen when Tony and Ziva look after Jade? Also any suggestions about Jenny and Gibbs, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jenny sat by herself on a bench in Hyde park, staring at the Royal Albert hall opposite her.

She just needed time to think, somewhere quiet, somewhere not in her small stuff hotel room, somewhere where she could just listen to her own thoughts.

Although right now her thoughts weren't great, she felt like the worst person in the world, the worst mother in the world, I mean if she could even call herself that.

She'd left her beautiful baby daughter, left her in the cold crying on the doorstep of the baby's father, but she'd done it with the best of intentions.

What type of life would Jade have if she'd kept her, all of the lies Jenny would have had to tell her, she wouldn't have even been able to tell Jade her real name, how could she live with the guilt that Jethro would never had known what a beautiful daughter they had together, how would Jade have felt?

After she'd come back to London on the first flight from D.C all she'd seen were babies and children everywhere.

Even as she looked around her she saw a group of teenagers not too far from her sitting on the grass, talking and laughing all having fun, bags with them from a comic book store obviously they'd had a long day, just hanging out. Jenny turned and looked to the other side of her a women was running after her toddler both laughing and giggling.

It just made her want to run back to D.C and take Jade back and tell her how sorry she was, how she'd hadn't been thinking and how much all she did was think of the little girl, she wished she could wrap her arms around Jade and take comfort of her heartbeat and soft skin in her arms.

Sighing Jenny took another breath to compose herself before getting up from the bench and walking back over to the path and began to make her way out of the park, trying to push the thoughts of Jade and Jethro to back of her mind.

Little did she know that Gibbs, who wasn't very far away in his hotel room was also thinking about the if's.

He held Jade in his arms gently swaying her back and forth, pressing a kiss to her forehead he smiled down at her, it hurt him just a little to see so much Jenny in her, it actually almost scared him a little.

Soon Gibbs felt Jade stop fussing in his arms, he looked down to find that the slow rocking back and forth had sent her to sleep.

Going over to the baby carrier, he carefully put her in it, now it was her make shift bed, pressing a kiss to her head he mumbled "Sweet dreams" before all of a sudden feeling eyes on him.

Slowly Gibbs turned to find Tony and Ziva staring at him "What?" he asked them, sending a glare their way daring them to open their mouths and say something and so neither of them did, "I'm going out again, when Jade wakes up she'll need feeding" he told them before grabbing his jacket and once again leaving Jade in the two agents hands.

As Gibbs came out from his hotel, he couldn't decide where to look first, maybe the book store where Jenna Simmons supposedly worked, so checking the crumpled piece of paper with the address on it one more time he began to walk along, making his way to the underground or the 'tube' as it was called in the UK.

Once inside the station he used one of the machines to buy a train ticket before moving through the barriers then deciding what tube he needed to take he made his way down the steep escalators.

He walked through the winding tunnels, the sounds of peoples feet as they stepped on the tiled floors, the faint singing and guitar from a busker somewhere in the tunnel, the screeching of the carriages as they whizzed through the tunnels or came to a complete stop, reaching his ears as he himself walked.

Once Gibbs found the platform he wanted, he found that there were many people already waiting for the same carriage as he, he stood behind the red line as it was suggested, he looked around for a moment, seeing people of all ages, ethnicities and size, no one making eye contact, just looking straight ahead.

A gush of cold air made Gibbs look to what was in front of him, the carriage stopped, but Gibbs decided it was far too busy to get on and that he would wait ten or so minutes for the next one, so he stood to the back towards the wall as not to be in anyone's way.

Once the majority of the people were squeezed into the small vestal Gibbs stood forward, going to back behind the line, the carriage was yet to move, he looked up through the window, only then did someone catch his eye.

It was a redhead women sitting in a chair, reading a book, he could only see the top of her head and her eyes, the rest of her face being covered in the book she was holding with her delicate, small hands.

"Jenny" he mumbled almost in disbelief, it was her he was sure of it, he would know those eyes, the hair, those hands anywhere.

All of a sudden he found himself going to the nearest door and hitting the open button yet it wouldn't open as the train started moving, his heart began to beat so fast in his chest that he could almost hear the blood pumping in his ears.

The carriages started to move faster, he followed until he'd reached the end of the platform, his eyes not leaving her once and she hadn't moved or noticed that he was even there.

Soon Gibbs was left with nothing but the gust of cold airs as the carriages cut through the air of the tunnel.

After ten minutes the next carriage came and this time he got on, he stood right by the door, looking out at every stop to see if he could see Jenny walking out to the exist, but he saw nothing and soon gave up and decided to head to her place of work instead.

TBC…

**Hope you like, I've been busy with Exams sorry, still got six to go ahhh.**

**Pleas review and any and all suggestions would be amazing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Tony, we are out of formula" Ziva walked around the corner from the kitchen and into the living area where she found Tony holding a screaming Jade like she was a bomb, far away from him and not even looking at her.

The Israeli huffed before walking over to the Italian and taking the baby from his arms and holding Jade and trying to get her crying to stop by rocking her back and forth.

Slowly Jade's cries turned into soft whimpers "I think she's hungry, we need to get to a store" She informed him.

"Why do I have to come?" Tony asked just wanting to have a little peace and quiet for a while and hopefully would have got that if Ziva took Jade to the shops.

"I'll need another set of hands looking after Jade" Ziva informed him,

"it's set of _eyes_ or_ pair_ of hands" Tony informed her as he got his jacket and put it on and Ziva did the same to her grey coat with the red lining.

Once Jade was secure in her pram with a baby hat on her head to keep her warm as well as bundles of blankets they set off to the nearest corner shop or super market.

Half an hour of walking later they found one and walked in. Tony picked up a basket and Ziva pushed the pram, as they began to walk around and think of what they needed. People often gave them funny looks as the three looked like some odd couple, an Israeli and Italian didn't make a pale skinned, green eyed, redhead baby.

Later they stood in the baby isle, looking at all the different types and brand names of the formula they could buy as well as the nappies.

"Ah we forgot coffee" Tony realised after a moment, "I'll got back" He told Ziva, both knowing how Gibbs would react when he got back and there were no coffee beans or anything, I mean they'd never seen him not have coffee, neither were sure what he would do and both were sure that they didn't want to find out.

Ziva nodded to him before he walked off, she stood for a moment before turning to look at Jade who was wide awake, her big green eyes looking around the supermarket. Ziva couldn't believe how much the baby really did look like Jenny, her eyes, those innocent and expressive green eyes obviously the reason for her beautiful name.

Before Gibbs had even told her who Jade's mother was, she'd known it was Jenny and of course when he told them as much and that she was alive, she believed him whole heartedly.

She smiled down at the baby before bringing the blankets around her where they had slipped. Ziva then turned her attention back to the formula before deciding just to pick one at random.

Hearing a thump of something hitting the floor beside her Ziva turned to look at the floor and found that she hadn't dropped anything, her gaze then travelled to the person standing not too far away from her at the end of the isle and seeing a small bag of coffee on the floor, she half expected it to be Tony, but instead found someone else.

"Jenny" Ziva mumbled her name hardly believing that the supposed dead women stood in front of her, looking very much alive.

"Ziva" she mumbled back the same in return, her green eyes wide and her skin paler than normal, her gaze then moved to the sound of whimpering coming from the nearby pram.

Jenny stepped a little closer just to have a little look inside, it only made her heart sink and her stomach churn, she really had been such a bad person not only a mother, how could she have left her baby on the doorstep of a father that didn't even know she existed, what type of person springs a baby on a man that can barely remember to feed himself let alone others.

"You can hold her" Ziva told her.

"Really" Jenny gulped, she'd never really held her baby, she'd never wanted to bond with her, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to let her go.

"She's your daughter" The Israeli told her.

Jenny took a breath before leaning over the pram and carefully, her arms a little shaky with nerves but then when she pulled Jade close to her all bad feelings went away, she was only left with the feeling of really holding her daughter for the first time in a long time, she couldn't believe she had a daughter, it was all really sinking in, she had to blink back tears.

She closed her eyes for a moment just savouring this moment with her daughter, I mean who knew if she would ever get to hold her again, oh who was she kidding she was almost tempted to take Jade there and then but she knew that there would be no way Ziva would let her take Gibbs' daughter away from him.

Ziva noticed that Jade had stopped crying and seemed at peace, finally closing her eyes, enjoying being her familiar arms "It seems all she wanted was you" Ziva told her.

Taking a deep breath to take in her daughters baby smell, Jenny then pressed a kiss to the little girls forehead "I love you baby girl, never forget that" she then looked over to Ziva "I only did it with good intentions…" she began to explain herself but Ziva shook her head.

"I understand" she assured the redhead that had been her best friend.

"Thank you" Jenny mumbled "Did I see Jethro this morning?" she asked after a moment.

"He's been looking for you since you left jade with him" Ziva explained "He won't rest until he finds you" she added.

Jenny nodded before pressing another kiss to Jade's forehead, it was breaking her heart to just have to say goodbye to the little girl, she was already regretting everything, but then it wouldn't have been fair to Gibbs not knowing or her turning up out of the blue.

The redhead gave her daughter and friend one last look before picking up the coffee and turning to leave "I take a run every morning in St James' park" she called to Ziva over her shoulder before turning the corner and leaving.

Tony came rushing around the corner "Was that…?" he asked her surprised but didn't get to finnish as Ziva cut him off.

"It was"

TBC…

**Hope you like, please review **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

To say Gibbs had been shocked when he'd come back to the hotel to find that Ziva had bumped into Jenny and that the redhead had given her a message for him, would be an understatement.

He'd been furious at first that they hadn't somehow called him when Jenny had appeared in front of him so he could finally get to actually talk to her but then Ziva had reminded him that it would not have been wise for him and Jenny to cause a scene in a public place where the police were more than likely to be called.

So instead of saying something else to her Gibbs just nodded before tending to Jade and as he did so all he could think of was Jenny.

Gibbs hadn't slept all night, he kept playing out different scenes and scenarios in his head, how should he approach her, what should he say, should he just kiss her? What was she going to say? Did she even want anything to do with Jade and himself? Little did he know that Jenny lay in her own hotel room a couple of streets away, thinking the exact same thing.

At eight o'clock the next morning Jenny sat in St James' park that was situated next to Buckingham palace.

She sat on a bench, staring down at her feet or looking up to the lake in front of her, the morning sun bouncing off of the water making it sparkle. She was dressed in black boots, black skinny jeans, long purple top and a black jacket, her hair tumbling down her back in red curls.

Jenny wasn't sure why she'd spent so long trying to choose what to wear this morning, she guessed she wanted for the first time for him to see her since her 'death' for her to look good.

Meanwhile Gibbs walked in through the metal gates of the park with two cups of coffee from the costa around the corner, he hoped she would be here, if she wasn't it might just break his heart, not that he would admit it to anyone but he was at least thinking it.

He began to walk along the path that wound around the lake that sat in the middle, he didn't know if she would be running like she'd said or if she would be on a bench, he hopped the latter as he really didn't want to have to chase her.

Gibbs stood for a moment and looked around, that was when he saw her, sitting on a bench, her red hair falling over her shoulder as she looked down at her black boot clad feet, she was still as beautiful as ever, just like Jade.

Once he remembered how to breath Gibbs slowly made his way over to her, when he got close, he saw her look up, their eyes locked and everything around them seemed to go into slow motion, Jenny stood up slowly, her legs a little shaky.

"Jethro"

"Jenny"

They both stood facing each other, "Coffee" Gibbs offered her one of the cups.

Jenny smirked at him before giving him a curt nod and tacking the cup he was offering, their fingers accidently grazed, sending a tingle to both their spines.

"Lets sit" Jenny said motioning to the bench behind her, Gibbs nodded before they both sat down side by side.

"So" Gibbs gave her a weak smile before taking a sip from his coffee.

Jenny nodded "I….I'm sorry" she said before taking a deep breath, she was surprised when he didn't tell her saying sorry was a sigh of weakness but then she realised that he deserved an apology this time. "What I did was…it wasn't fair to you or J…Jade" she took a quick sip of her coffee "I only did it with good intentions, I still think that she has a better chance with you, I don't think that it would be fair me having to lie about everything to her, I wouldn't even be able to tell her my real name let alone who you are, with you she could know everything, no lies, she could go and do what she wants" she began to ramble.

"Jen" Gibbs stopped her.

"What?" she asked him.

"I understand" he told her, resting a light arm on her leg "Why are you in witness protection?" he asked her.

The redhead took another sip of her coffee before talking "I was a director of a federal agency, there are many people that would want me dead or kidnap me, or at least that's what I was told when I asked where I was being taken" she explained.

Gibbs nodded and then they sat in silence until moments later Gibbs decided to talk "Why?" he asked her.

"Jethro I just explained" Jenny told him, her anger evident in her voice.

"No" Gibbs shook his head "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asked her.

"I woke up the morning after alone" She told him "That to me was you closing the door on the possibility of us, so when I found out I was pregnant I didn't think that you would want to…." She began but Gibbs cut her off.

"I got called out on a case, I thought we would talk about it later but when I saw you, you were acting awkward and I just presumed you regretted what happened" he explained himself "Jen if you'd told me, I would have been there for you and Jade, we could have been a family"

"See you like the idea of us being a _family_ but I don't think you actually want me and you together, you and I having a relationship, you like the idea but you wouldn't actually want it" she explained "You'd feel obligated to be with me" she explained "I wouldn't… don't want to do that to you"

"That's not true Jen" he told her "I love you, I should have told you that nine years ago"

Jenny smiled at him weakly "That'll be the day" she smiled at him, "Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked him.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded his head before standing up and Jenny did the same, they then walked closely together, their hands slowly finding one another and holding on, vowing to never let go again.

They walked pace Buckingham Palace, the flag not flying telling them that the queen wasn't there, they then walked down the red brick road of the Mall.

To passers-by they just looked like two people in love and who'd come on holiday together. They didn't know or see the love story that was theirs the history they had, the years they had spent working together but being too stubborn to admit how they felt, they didn't know this was the blooming beginning of their third chance together.

After a lazy stroll down the road they found themselves on Regents Street with rows and rows of high end shops in front of them.

So they began to leisurely stroll down the street of shops, still hand in hand, not saying anything, just walking, just as Jenny was going to take another step forward she was pulled back by Gibbs.

She turned to ask him what was wrong when she found that he was staring at a sign that said 'Baby Gap', she knew where his head was going. Gibbs turned and smiled at her, Jenny nodded before letting him lead her into the shop.

As soon as they were in the shop then went straight to the baby girl section and began to look through everything there was, Jenny hadn't really gone shopping for Jade before, I mean she'd picked up some baby grows but she'd just picked up the cheapest ones, she hadn't really looked at what there was.

"Hey Jen" Gibbs walked over to her and held out a onesie that had a little hood with bear ears attached to it "Wouldn't Jade look so sweet in it?" Gibbs asked her, Jenny nodded slowly before a grin spread across her face "What?" Gibbs asked her, a smile also gracing his face.

"We have a daughter, Jade is _our _baby girl" she grinned at him, wrapping her arms around him before pulling him down for their first kiss in nine years.

TBC…

**Hope you like. Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jenny had never been so nervous in her life. Well other than the day she'd first started at NCIS, or the day she saw Jethro again, or when she found out she was pregnant, or when she'd given birth to Jade or when she'd seen Jethro again, so maybe she had been this nervous or more before.

But it was still a big step, she was going to see her baby girl for the first time, well not the first time but for a real long period she would get to be with her daughter, really look at her, hold her in her arms, look after her.

She wondered how Ziva and Tony would react to her, I mean would they be angry at her and ignore her for what she had done, well of course they would, what she'd done was almost unforgivable.

"Hey" Gibbs brought his redhead back to the land of the living, he grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze "It's gunna be ok" he assured her with a smile.

They'd done a little bit more shopping before going to grab a coffee, they hadn't spoken much about Jade and especially not the future, they had just sat in a comfortable silence, they then decided mutually that they should go back to the hotel so Jenny could see Jade. Gibbs hopped it would persuade her to give them a second chance, to think about coming back to D.C where he could protect her.

Jenny gave him a weak smile "Do they all hate me?" she asked him after a moment.

Gibbs shook his head "They could never hate you Jen, a little upset, maybe but they'll be happy that you're alive" he assured her before leaning over and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Jenny leant into his embrace as she rested a little on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, as they sat on the tube.

She liked having him, being able to kiss him, be held by him, it reminded her of when they had been in London the last time, they'd just finished some part of the op in a bar where Jenny had been flirting with their target, Gibbs hadn't liked it one bit and when they'd got back to the car he'd started what she knew would turn out to be an argument and so she stopped him by kissing him, when they'd parted both had laughed and smiled, she'd wiped the deep red lip stick from his mouth and all had been well.

"Ours is the next stop" Gibbs informed her once again bringing her from her day dream.

"Ok" Jenny nodded with a smile, all of a sudden she felt a rush of excitement for seeing her baby daughter and friends again.

Moments later Jenny and Gibbs got up from their seats and waited by the door of the tube before it came to a jolting stop, making Jenny stumble, Gibbs pulled her close to him to stop her from falling "Thank you" Jenny told him, still a little surprised by the action.

Gibbs just smiled at before leading her off of the tube, they then pushed passed the large crowds of people, up the steep stairs before having to swipe their travel cards and the gates before exiting the tube station.

They then held hands as they crossed the road, both sending the car that stopped to let them cross a nod before continuing their journey, as they drew closer to the hotel the butterflies in Jenny's stomach began to prepare to take flight.

"Here we are" Gibbs stopped outside what to Jenny looked like a nice, rather expensive hotel, but weren't most of the hotels in London expensive.

"OK" Jenny took a breath before he guided her inside and they headed for an old, dark wood stair case.

Moments later they were walking down a corridor, the walls were cream and the floor was a deep red carpet, all the doors were dark brown with the number of the room shining in gold signs.

Gibbs stopped at the room marked 103 then pulled a key card out of his pocket and swiped it, Jenny was happy to hear the sound of Tony and Ziva arguing about something the other side of the door, it made her feel so much better knowing that not much had changed.

Jenny followed as Gibbs walked in and she shut the door behind herself before going around the corner and seeing Tony standing in the middle of the living area holding Jade like she was a ticking time bomb about to explode any minute and had a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh Boss thank God your back" the Italian thrusted Jade into her father's arms "Look what she did to my Magnum-PI t-shirt" he motioned to the baby spit up on it, right in the middle.

"Uhuh" Gibbs rolled his eyes at his agent before looking down at Jade and pressing a kiss to her head making the baby gurgle.

"Do you know how much this cost?" The agent continued to ask while Ziva threw a tea-towel at him to clean it up.

"A lot, Tony" Ziva rolled her eyes, she already heard all of his wining all week and she'd had enough.

Jenny smiled to herself, she really had missed the team, all of them, hearing them argue was like home for her.

Just as Tony began to take his t-shirt off he noticed the redhead standing behind Gibbs, Ziva looked over at Tony and saw the confused expression on his face and followed his gaze to where it rested on Jenny.

"Hello Tony, Ziva" she smiled and nodded to them both.

"So Gibbs' right you are alive" Tony stated, Ziva rolled her eyes, they'd seen her in the supermarket yesterday of course she was alive.

"Yes" Jenny nodded "I was put it witness protection" she explained, hoping that it would tied over all of their questions until later, maybe until she could explain to the rest of the guys back in D.C.

"Why don't we got out and get something for dinner, you're staying?" Ziva said all of a sudden realising that Gibbs and Jenny would probably want a moment alone with Jade.

"Yes, if that's ok?" Jenny replied.

"Of course" Tony nodded "I'll go with Ziva" he said to Gibbs, his baby spit up covered t-shirt forgotten as he grabbed his jacket and followed the Israeli out of the hotel suite.

Once they were left alone Gibbs carried Jade to her make shift cot and then carefully wrapped her in her blankets to let her have a quick nap.

"Coffee?" Gibbs offered to Jenny while he took his jacket off.

"Yeah" Jenny smiled at him before taking her own coat off and putting on the back of one of the chairs that surrounded a small dining table.

When Gibbs disappeared into the kitchen Jenny walked over to the baby carrier and smiled at Jade who look so at peace as she napped.

She really had grown in the last two weeks since she'd seen her, although she'd forced herself to not get to attached to Jade, knowing that it would have only made their parting even more unbearable.

It almost scared Jenny at how similar the baby looked like herself, she really was her daughter, Jenny smiled at the thought, she had a daughter, she would get the chance to be a mother.

Just as she was about to touch her daughters cheek, Gibbs walked in, two hot cups of coffee in hand.

The redhead straightened up and turned to smile at him as he handed her a mug of coffee, she took a sip and loved the intensity of the coffee "I've missed you coffee" she told him with a smile, coffee in America was a lot better than it was in London just as tea was better in London than it was in America. You can't have them both.

Gibbs smiled "That all you've missed?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe your smile" she told him with a grin over her coffee cup "You barging into my office, the surprise dinner's" she continued "And even the fights"

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded "NCIS hasn't been the same without you" he mused before taking another sip of his coffee.

They talked for a little bit more before Gibbs decided to hit the 'head'. He'd just walked out when Jade woke up and began to wail.

Jenny froze she wasn't sure what to do, wait for Gibbs to come or….No Jade was her daughter, she could comfort her, taking a breath she turned on her heels and saw that her arms were flailing above her in the car seat.

She leant down and carefully scooped the baby into her arms and began to carefully rock her back and forth in a soothing motion "It's okay Baby Mummy's her" she seemed to find herself cooing.

After a couple of gentle rocks Jade began to quieten before stopping all together, Jenny smiled, she was surprised she'd been able to sooth her baby girl and so quickly.

The redhead still stood rocking Jade and bouncing her, the baby began to gurgle, her green eyes shining bright with happiness.

Neither of them noticed Gibbs standing in the doorway, looking at the two redhead's he loved so much. He knew by the look on her face that Jenny would come to D.C nothing would separate her from Jade anymore, and he would protect them both with all he had.

TBC…

**I'm not really sure where the story is going from here, they'll probably go back to D.C and then I'll do an epilogue I dunno, any suggestions? **

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Tony and Ziva had come back with the dinner, they'd sat down to watch TV. Tony and Ziva had then become bored and decided they wanted to check out a bar they had seen on their way back from getting the Chinese food.

Jenny had suggested then that maybe it was time for her go but Gibbs told her she had to stay, she'd seen the determined look in his eyes and decided not to argue with him and so she stayed.

They'd fed Jade and put her to bed before the pair once again sat themselves down in front of the TV and had soon found an old John Wayne film on that Jenny knew he would love.

As the credits began rolling Gibbs felt an almost familiar weight on his shoulder, he turned and smiled when he found Jenny asleep with her head resting comfortably on his shoulder, just like the old times, the times before the pain, the lies, the letters, the leaving, the still loving, long before Jade was even a twinkle in either of their eyes.

Carefully he managed to move so that he could gently scoop her into his arms bridal style and laid her down in the double bed, he didn't know if he should change her into something more comfortable, he decided that they'd had a child together for God sake, it wasn't like he hadn't seen it all and more before, so careful not to wake her he stripped her down to her underwear and then slipped on a spare NCIS t-shirt that came just below her thigh.

He'd checked on Jade one more time and kissed on the head before changing himself into sleep trousers and his old corps t-shirt before sliding into bed beside her, loving how she instinctively curled into him and murmured his name, even in her sleep, before draping his arm casually across her waist before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.

…

Gibbs woke the next morning, the hustle and bustle of London making itself known to him from outside the bedroom window of the hotel.

He rolled over in the double bed and was surprised not to find the redhead he'd fallen asleep next to there.

So where was she? He slipped out of bed and went over to Jades car seat to check on her, to see why she hadn't woken him with her cries, only to find she wasn't there.

His heart began to beat so fast he thought it might explode, he couldn't lose another daughter, he loved Jade so much, this wasn't fair.

Would Jenny really take his daughter away from him, was she so oblivious to what it would do to him?

The sound of the hotel room door opening got his attention, Gibbs opened the bedroom door and breathed a sigh of relief upon finding Jenny walking into the room with a slightly worse for wear looking Ziva who had a duffle bag over her shoulder and a white plastic bag in her hand, while Jenny pushed Jade's pram that had Jade securely tucked inside ensconced in blankets, her bright green eyes looking around in wonder.

"Hey" Gibbs smiled at the three girls that stood in front of him.

"Good morning Gibbs" Ziva gave Gibbs a smile before dropping the duffle bag in the living area and going to drop the other bag in the kitchen area.

He gave her a sort of smile back before going over to the pram and kneeling down in front of Jade "Hey sweetie" he greeted his daughter with a kiss on the head "Where you good for mummy?" he asked her looking up to catch Jenny's eyes for a moment, noting the joy and love that shone in them, something he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"She was very good for mummy, didn't like the tube much but soon quieted down" Jenny informed him with a smile.

"Where did you go?" he asked her, noting she wasn't wearing what she had warn yesterday.

"I went to my hotel to sign out then to my apartment to make sure I have everything and Ziva and I needed to shower" she explained with a smile.

"What's wrong with the shower here?" Gibbs asked her as Jenny bent down to carefully lift Jade out of the pram and began to bounce her on her shoulder.

"It's sort of occupied" Jenny grinned at him and Ziva came back into the room, having heard what the redhead said and began to laugh before letting out a little snort.

Gibbs looked at both women in concern before heading to the bathroom, very afraid of what he might find, he opened the door just a little before opening it fully and walking in, he almost laughed at what he found.

Tony laying in the shower cubical, obviously he'd had way too much to drink and ended up passing out in the shower, he lay slumped against the wall, his mouth open a little, he himself smelling of alcohol.

"We didn't want to wake him" Ziva explained with a smile.

Gibbs nodded before slightly debating what to do before reaching his conclusion, he turned the shower on making sure the temperature was cold. Tony all of a sudden became wide awake as the icy water hit his skin, soaking him from head to toe, he scrambled across the floor to get away from it.

"Get up DiNozzo" Gibbs growled at him.

"Getting up boss" Tony yelled to him before getting up wobbly to his feet.

"I need you to call Abby to book us flights home" Gibbs informed him, Tony gave him a mock salute before Gibbs walked out of the bathroom.

"Jethro can we talk?" Jenny asked him as he walked into the bedroom to get dressed, Jenny really not caring that she would potentially see him change clothes, I mean she'd seen it all before, they had Jade didn't they.

"What about?" he asked her as he slipped his t-shirt off to change back into his red hoodie again.

Jenny took a breath, still with Jade in her arms, before talking "Can we go somewhere to talk?" she asked him, not liking the idea that Tony and Ziva could easily hear their conversation as at the end of the day it wasn't their business.

"Sure, but can we have breakfast and coffee first?" he asked her.

Jenny gave him a little nod before following him out of the bedroom, "We stopped at a bakers on the way back and got some pastries for breakfast" She told him going into the kitchen and holding up the white bag with a logo of a blue background with four orange squares on it , saying 'Greggs'.

She then pulled out some white paper bags before opening one that had a pasty for Gibbs, something she knew he loved and then herself a Chelsea bun.

"Why did you guys leave me there?" Tony argued with Ziva as they both walked out into the living area, he drying his hair with a towel.

"It is not my fault you cannot handle your liquor" Ziva informed him.

Tony was astounded by what she had just said to him "I….I can hold my liquor just fine Ms David I just momentarily forgot to eat before having a couple of pints" he informed her with a triumphant smirk.

"Or that British pints are larger than American ones?" Gibbs suggested from his place in the kitchen area, Jenny gave him a knowing looking, knowing that they had both learnt that the hard way, many moons ago.

"Or that" Tony nodded before going over to the cupboards looking for pain meds before finding some ibuprofen and took two with a glass of water.

Once Jenny and Gibbs had drank their morning coffee and finished the last of their breakfasts they decided to take a walk so that they could talk in private but they also took Jade with them, wanting to spend some time with their baby girl.

….

They walk for a while, got a tube, deciding to just take in the city that their latest adventure had taken them too, It wasn't the prettiest or the most romantic but it had a certain charm about it, it showed it's history, it's tradition and patriotism but it also showed the future and hopefully would be a place that they would think of as their new beginning, the next chapter to their crazy love story.

Jenny laughed to herself silently, think of their 'love story' made her think that it shouldn't be real, that it sounds as if it should be in some book somewhere in the romance section of the nearest WHSmiths or Waterston's. Not her real life, not Jethro's. God she couldn't wait for Jade to ask her parents the story of how they met, how she was born, what stories it would be.

Soon Gibbs and Jenny stopped with Jade who was in pram, looking around at all the people walking past, each different, some smart business men chatting away loudly on their phones, others such as single mother struggling with bags of shopping and younger kids running riot around her.

Jenny had realised why Gibbs had stopped her there, they stood on London bridge, looking across the sparkling water of the Thames to Tower bridge opposite, the HMS Belfast, docked below them, this had been the place she had told him that she loved him, his reply had been that'll be the day, she'd been upset and confused then as to why he hadn't said he loved her back, only now did she realise in his own way that he had.

"Jen" Gibbs spoke her name as the wind blew through her red locks.

"Yeah" she smiled at him, as she brushed her fringe out of her eyes.

"Are you coming back to D.C?" he asked the burning question he'd wanted to since he'd seen her yesterday at the park.

"It depends" Jenny told him, biting her lip and holding on tighter to the handles of the pram.

"Depends on what?" Gibbs asked her in a confused tone.

"Depends on if you love me, if you love Jade, if me and her coming back to D.C means us being a replacement of Shannon and Kelly, if you want to be with me with or without Jade, if you promise to love Jade and not get so scare because she reminds you of Kelly that you shut her out, that you shut me out…" she took a breath before continuing "If I come back, we are a team, a partnership, we are together for the long hall, we have Jade now, it can't be a repeat of Paris" she stopped finally to let him speak.

Gibbs gave her a smile "I love you Jen, for being you Jade or no Jade, I want to be with you, I want you to come home and I promise that I will never see you and Jade as a replacement of my past, I can't promise that I won't get a little too interested in my boat when Jade does remind me of Kelly, but I do promise that when that happens to be as open and as honest to you about it" he informed her, being as truth full as he could. "I want us to be a family Jen, a real family, I want you me, Jade maybe more Kids, hell even a dog if you want" he told her, smiling as she smiled.

Jenny nodded before bending down to the pram to talk to Jade "Do you think mummy should go home with you and daddy?" she asked. Jades only response of course was to gurgle and wave her arms about, Jenny smiled before grabbing her hands and pressing a kiss to them, before turning to Gibbs "Looks like mummy's coming home" she told him with a grin.

Gibbs gave her his cheeky smiled back before pulling her into a kiss, Jenny loved being in his arms again, where she belonged.

TBC…

**So how should Vance act with Jenny coming back? Suggestions?**

**Please review hoped you liked**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stepping out onto the streets of D.C made Jenny feel at home, made her remember all of her past memories of the airport that they were standing outside of, waiting for Tony and Ziva to get the car.

When she'd come back to D.C with Gibbs in-between their undercover ops, planning to spend their weekend off at one of their houses not doing anything but with each other, then there was the memory of walking out of the airport, preparing to take on her new job as director and meeting her ex-lover again, then there was also the times she would be coming home from business trips, only to be met by her security detail, no one there to hug her and tell them that they'd missed her, expecting to go home to no one.

"Hey you okay?" Jenny shook her head and came back to the reality, turning she found Gibbs standing beside her, pushing the pram with Jade inside.

"Yeah I'm fine, just memories" she gave her partner a smile before reaching over and giving him a kiss on the lips, "It's good to be back" she smiled at him again.

Gibbs kissed her again; it was a kiss that told her he was very happy that she was back, back in D.C their home but also back with him, them together forever, when they pulled apart Jenny smiled at him.

"What are we going to do about Jade?" Jenny asked him after a moment, giving their baby girl a quick glance.

"What about her?" Gibbs asked also looking down at Jade who was securely placed inside the pram.

"She can't sleep in a car seat for the rest of her time, where is she going to sleep, what are we going to feed her, has she got more than a week's worth of clothes?" she began to ramble until she ran out of breath.

Gibbs couldn't help but think about how cute she looked when she was ranting, how her lips moved so fast and her hands moved with them trying to explain what she was saying, "Don't worry I've got it all sorted" he assured her, pressing a quick kiss to her nose, making her wrinkle her nose much like their daughter often did.

The redhead eyed him for a while trying to figure how he could get everything sorted while on the other side of the world, only then did it hit her "You got Abby and Tim to do it all didn't you" she told him with her hands on her hips.

Gibbs just smirked before shrugging his shoulders just as Tony and Ziva pulled up with the car, He then gave Jenny the pram before putting their bags in the boot of the car meanwhile Jenny unclipped Jade from her pram and then managed to clip her into the car seat in the back of the car before slipping in herself leaving Gibbs to wrestle with the pram to get it to collapse so he could put it in the boot, after five minutes Tony got out and showed Gibbs how to do it. Then they were off to Gibbs' house.

Half an hour later when they pulled up Jenny couldn't help the dreading in the pit of her stomach, how could she face everyone after all the pain she had put them through all the lying and drama, surely they would all hate her.

Tony and Ziva got out first, then Gibbs got out and then helped Jenny and Jade get out of the car, "Everything will be fine" he assured her.

Jenny gave him a weak smile, loving how he was trying to comfort her, Jade began to fuss in her arms so she began to rock her back and forth, knowing she had Jade made Jenny more confident that everything would be okay, that Gibbs and she had something more solid to build their new relationship on, I mean it wasn't a very conventional one but she knew it would last, that now nothing would rip her and Gibbs apart.

"Come on" Gibbs entwined his larger hand with hers and lead her up the garden path to the house, where they knew that there was a 'surprise' welcome home and baby show party waiting for them.

After unlocking the front door Gibbs guided his partner and baby girl, through the front door and into the hallway, Jenny smiled as she looked around, nothing had changed, it all looked the same, it all smelt the same, sawdust and coffee, it still felt as homely and safe than it had all those years ago.

They then walked into the living room, Tony and Ziva close behind them, preparing themselves for the blood curdling Abby scream that was going to come.

Abby turned around from her place by the fireplace in Gibbs's living room, breaking out into a grin when she saw Gibbs holding Jenny's hand, she really wasn't dead and she had Jade in her arms.

"Jenny" She squealed running over to the redhead giving her enough time to pass Jade to Gibbs before being attacked in a tight Abby hug, "I've missed you so much, we've all missed you, Gibbs has really _really _missed you and I knew your weren't dead I could feel it you know, I mean like it was a gut feeling and then Gibbs came to work with Jade and I knew within a minute she was yours because I mean she'd beautiful and has your eyes… and by the way you're a really snappy dresser" Jenny smiled "See I knew you would smile" Abby turned to Gibbs "Didn't I say that it would make her smile?"

"I've missed you too Abs" Jenny hugged the Goth back lightly before finally Abby let her go.

Jenny then turned to Tim before giving him an almost awkward hug "How have you been Tim?" she asked him, knowing that she and him had never been particularly close, but hopped that maybe with time she could get to know him a little bit more.

"I've been good" He gave her a shy smile.

"I got time to read your books, your very talented, everyone's very much in character" she smiled at him, having the deep six books was her only way to remind herself of the man she loved, of the team that had become her family, it was the only way she could remind herself they were real, they weren't maid up.

"Thanks" Tim smiled but almost blushed at the same time.

Jenny nodded before turning to Ducky and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "I'm Sorry Ducky" she informed him, knowing she'd put him through hell in the past years of her being director, how they had been so close when she'd first come to NCIS but no longer and it pained her a little and hoped to rectify that.

"I should be sorry Jennifer, I should have realised you were not dead when I didn't autopsy your body, I should have told people of my suspicions, then maybe Jade would have been with both her parents from the beginning" Ducky shook his head.

"It's in the past now Ducky, Jade has both her parents now" Jenny informed him sending Gibbs a warm smile as she watched him carefully pass their daughter into Abby's arms and then the whole team surround her to get a look at the baby.

Ducky gave Jenny a nod before he himself going over to the group to get a glimpse of Jade, wondering how she had progressed since he'd last seen her.

Jenny turned away and noticed that there was someone she'd forgotten to speak to "Leon, long time no see" she gave him a smile as they met halfway in the living room.

"You look good Jenny, it seems motherhood suits you" Vance commented remembering how sick and pale shed looked when he'd last seen her she was still pale from her injuries and still in shock over the news that she was pregnant.

Jenny nodded to him "Thank you" she smiled "look about me…."

"What you going off the grid, no one having a clue where you are, deifying orders" Vance finished for her a little angry.

The redhead rolled her eyes "Yes that" she sighed.

"Why did you do it?" he asked her.

"I thought no I knew that the minute I left Jade on Jethro's door step that he would come looking for me okay…." She began not noticing everyone in the room becoming quiet, listening to her explanation "Going of the grid, the radar, I thought it would slow him down, maybe make me un traceable, I don't want to put the people I love in danger, you said there are people out there trying to get me, well you know what I figured, there are always people out there to get me but this time I have a family, I have Jethro to protect me" she informed him, only then feeling the six extra pairs of eyes on her.

She turned and gave everyone a little smile, "And before you ask me, I don't want my job back" she told Vance, moments later swearing that she heard a sigh of relief upon her revealing this. The redhead then made her way over to Abby who held Jade and scooped the baby up into her arms "I'm going to finally put love and family before my job" she informed them with a smile, before reaching down and kissing Jade on the forehead.

Two hours or so later everyone had left, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and Jenny all feeling tired as a result of jet lag, their bodies still living five hours in front.

"Sleep tight" Gibbs whispered to Jade as she pulled up her yellow blanket up around her, the whole spare bedroom had been turned into a nursery by Abby and Tim. The walls were a soft yellow with some hand painted butterfly's on them l and even one bat that must have been painted by Abby.

Jenny smiled from her place in the doorway and watched as Gibbs pushed the on button for the baby mobile and let it let out the soothing tune and spin around, helping Jade sleep.

Gibbs then turned and walked over to Jenny wrapping his arms around her waist, them both closing the door softly behind them before they made their way to Gibbs' no, their bedroom, before falling into bed and curling up together hoping to get some sleep before Jade woke up and cried for them.

TBC…

**Hope you like please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Six years later…..

Just like Jenny had promised, she had put love and family first, she'd decided to try and be a stay at home mum for Jade, and at first she'd loved spending time with her little girl, being a mother to her, and had been surprised that it had all come so naturally even though she of course had needed Gibbs help. But she'd soon become bored when the little girl had become not so much of a handful and joined a day care where she could socialise with friends, so Vance had offered Jenny a job of coming in and helping Team Gibbs when they got a really hard case where they could use her expertise.

Much to everyone's surprise Gibbs and Jenny had gotten married not long after Jade turned one, Gibbs had wanted them to be a real family and she couldn't have agreed more.

Of course not long after they'd come together they'd found out that Abby and Tim had been secretly dating and at Jenny and Gibbs' wedding reception at their house, Tony had taken Ziva out to the garden where he admitted his feelings for her only for the Israeli to inform him that she felt the same and Jenny had known from that moment on that there would be wedding bells not too far into their future.

She'd been right after two years of dating Tony had finally popped the question and then they'd married a year later.

And poor Abby was still waiting for Tim to ask her, but they had moved in together and talked a little about their future together, and Jenny once again was sure that they would last.

Now Six years old Jade was a beautiful very bright little girl, the spitting image of her mother at the age of six but had much of her father's personality and most definitely his glare and both of their stubbornness. Everyone was happy.

….

Three days ago Ziva had given birth to her and Tony's first child, a beautiful little boy Noah DiNozzo and today was the first time that the Gibbs family were going to see the baby and the new parents.

"Come on Jade put your shoes on" Jenny told her daughter, handing her the pink sparkly converse that Abby had gotten her for her sixth birthday.

"Okay mummy" Jade sat herself down on the bottom stair of the basement where she and Gibbs had been working on the boat together moments ago.

Jenny pressed a kiss to the side of her daughters head "Get your sweater once you're done" she told her before disappearing up the stairs to get her shoes on herself.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked his wife casually as she walked past him to the closet where she kept her shoes.

"Yeah" she sighed "Jade's got sawdust all over her dress" Jenny grumbled.

"My fault" Gibbs told his wife holding his hands up "You know how it is, lost track of time" he told her with a knowing smile, many times before and after Jade, they'd worked on the boat together in comfortable silence, neither realising the hours were creeping into the early hours of the next morning.

"It's nice you work on it with her" Jenny told him before reaching up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before walking out of their bedroom, very aware of her husband's eyes on her.

Jenny then walked down the hall to what used to be the nursery but was now their second child's bedroom, their son Jack, he'd been a surprise to both Jenny and Gibbs just like Jade, but they loved him none the less and from the moment his parents had set eyes on him, much like Jade, they'd loved him.

Now at the age of one and a half he was the spitting image of Gibbs, his dark brown hair and light blue eyes, "Hey baby" she smiled at him when she walked into the room and he lifted his arms, wanting to be picked up by her.

"You're getting heavy" she told him, bouncing him happily in her arms as she walked out of the room and to the stairs.

"Dada" he told her.

"Yep, one day your gunna be as big and strong as your father" she said pressing a kiss to his chubby cheek making him want to give her a sloppy baby kiss back.

She loved both of her children and knew she was very lucky to have them, she also knew that she'd given Jethro his life back, he smiled so much more since she'd come back into his life for the second time, the time with Jade and now with Jack, he finally had a son something he would never had admitted he kind of wanted and he loved him too. They were the lights to his eyes.

"You ready to go?" Gibbs asked Jenny as she reached the bottom step.

"Yeah, just let me grab my…" she began but Gibbs cut her off.

"Jacket, I've already got it" he showed her holding it up.

She smiled at him before following him out of the door as Jade ran to the car, she opened her mouth to speak but her mother beat her too it "Shotgun" Jenny called.

Jade turned and glared at her mother playfully "No fair you always do that" she said.

Jenny and Gibbs both laughed before Gibbs shook his head and opened the car door for her to get into the back "Maybe next time you'll beat you mother to it" he tried to console her.

"Maybe" Jade told him with a toothy grin as he made sure she was buckled in tight, meanwhile Jenny put Jack in his car seat beside Jade.

Once the children were settled they set off for the DiNozzo's apartment.

"Ohhhhh Heavvvvveennn ohhhh Heavennnnn" Jade sang along with Emeli Sande on the radio later as they drove along.

"I wake with good intentions" Jenny mumbled the next lines to herself, knowing them off by heart as Jade hadn't stopped singing Heaven for the past two weeks after hearing it on the radio for the first time.

Gibbs looked into his rear view mirror when they stopped at the red light, looking at his children seated behind in the passenger side, Jade singing happily with a big grin on her face meanwhile Jack looked around wide eyed gabbling his own words to the song. He loved his kids and wouldn't change them for the world.

He then turned and looked at Jenny, who was unconsciously taping her hands to the beat of the song, "What?" she asked him.

"Nothing" he shook his head before leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Jenny smirked at him as he turned his eyes back to the road and they moved again.

Ten minutes later they stood outside Tony and Ziva's apartment door, "Hey guys" a very tired Tony answered the door, his hair a mess, dark rings around his eyes.

"Uncle Tony" Jade rushed into his legs and gave him a tight hug.

"Gibblet" he gave her a smile before letting the Gibbs family inside.

"Ziva and Abby are in the nursery" Tony informed Jenny,

"Thanks" she smiled at him before handing Gibbs Jack and heading to find the other two women while he joined Tony, Ducky and Tim in the living room.

"Oh he's beautiful Ziva" Jenny said as she cooed over sleeping Noah in his mother's arms, his skin soft and tanned like Ziva and his hair dark and curl on his head.

"He has Tony's eyes" Abby told Jenny, she having gotten round an hour earlier than told to, to get a look at an awake Noah DiNozzo.

"Mummy" Jenny turned to look at Jade who'd got bored of hanging with her dad and Jack and had decided to come find her mum and aunties.

"Yeah sweetie" the older redhead smiled at the younger one.

"Where did Noah come from?" she asked, curiosity shining in her bright emerald eyes.

"Uh" Jenny thought for a moment, trying not to listen to Abby and Ziva's snickers of laughter. "Ziva and Tony got him from the hospital, just like when me and daddy got Jack" she informed her daughter, bending down to her height.

"Yeah but how can Noah have Tony's eyes and Ziva's skin?" Jade asked having overheard their conversation "And you always say Jack looks like Daddy"

"Do you know, Grandpa Ducky might be better to ask as he's a doctor" Jenny suggested

"Okay" Jade beamed at her mother before skipping away humming heaven as she did so.

"Smooth" Ziva smiled at the older women, Jenny just rolled her eyes before turning back to Noah, who was still asleep in his mother's arms.

….

Many hours and slices of pizza later they all decided to leave the newly formed DiNozzo family in piece.

When Jenny and Gibbs finally arrived home Jack was already fast asleep in his car seat while Jade's eyes were beginning to droop.

Gibbs carefully lifted Jack from his car seat and carried him to the house and up to his room, while Jenny led a very tired Jade into the house and then up to her bedroom.

Once she was changed into her pyjamas, she sat on her bed and asked Jenny to brush her hair for her, gently she combed through the tangled mass of red hair that was so similar to her own, it was moments like this that made Jenny wonder what had she really been thinking when she'd left Jade on Gibbs' door step, leaving her to be raised only by her father, how could she have lived with herself knowing that she had a daughter with Gibbs that she would never see grow up and in turn Jack wouldn't have even been born, now that was a scary thought.

Jenny and Gibbs had mutually decided not to tell Jade about how she was born, what she was born into, how her mother had left her on her father's door step. They didn't want Jade to hate Jenny, to feel like her mother didn't love her or want her, maybe one day they would tell her but right now just wasn't the time.

"Mummy are you okay?" Jade asked Jenny.

"Of course sweetie why?" Jenny asked as Jade turned to face her.

"You stopped brushing my hair" Jade explained, her green eyes meeting her mothers.

"I was just thinking" she told her.

"About what?" Jade asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"About how much I love you" Jenny said pulling Jade to her and hugging her closing, loving the feeling of her six year old hugging her back.

"I love you too mummy" Jade told her, Jenny would never get tired of hearing those words.

The end….

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me, another happy ending from yours truly, because when do I ever do anything else?**

**Please give me one last review it would mean so much**


End file.
